


Smokey Mountain Blues

by chele20035



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: BFFs, Best Friends, F/M, Modern AU, Whiskey - Freeform, and a old lab named Jake, everlark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chele20035/pseuds/chele20035
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bad break up. A best friend she can't have, or can she? A little drabble I wrote as part of a writing exercise not too long ago. Everlark! modern au...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smokey Mountain Blues

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful ladies of our little writing group!!!
> 
> All mistakes are mine…

The twilight that invades the land only highlights the mist that hovers over the mountains, reminding her of how they got their name. With a bitter snort, she wonders if the smoke is too tired to rise to join its cousins in the sky. She knows too well how it must feel.

The whiskey washes down her throat, no longer burning as it travels on its trail. She exhales, willing the sorrow that weighs her down to leave. Even it’s not listening.

It’s been seven nights since he left.

She isn’t sure anymore if he’s going to come back.

She wonders if she wants him to.

Another sip, another swallow. Her fingers hover above her cell phone, willing it to ring. She wonders, not for the first time who she wants to call. Red waves, or blond curls?

But nothing.

Nothing, but a mocking black screen.

The cold whiskey slips down her throat, reminding her of so much that she’s missing, longing for even. The tears run down her cheeks tell their own tale as they drip into the approaching darkness around her.

She picks up her glass for another sip, only to find it empty. “Well hell.” Her old black lab who has been with her forever wags his tail. “Hey Jake! Why don’t you go get Mama the Wild Turkey?”

He stumbles to his feet and wags his tired old tail. He buries his head in her lap and she scratches the thick fur on his neck. She watches for a moment as her tears disappear into his thick, black coat. “Oh Jake,” she whispers. “What are we going to do?”

Her old friend lifts his head and whines, licking the tears off her face. She grabs her old man by the ears and kisses him on the nose. “I love you too, Jake.”

The kitchen door slams startling them both. Jake growls and she calls out, “Who’s there?” she hears footsteps and swears, “Damn it!” under her breath when she can’t find the bow and quiver that is usually hanging out here on her front porch.

Jake stops growling and instead yips happily and his gentle wide tail welcomes whoever is on the other side of that screen door.

It squeaks open and she can’t help the smile that appears amidst her tears when she sees who it is. “Peeta! What are you—“

“I ran into Mitch in town, he told me what happened.”

Instantly the argument from the other day flashes in her mind. She wonders if he told Peeta that the argument was about him. “That asshat. Whatever he told you is wrong.”

Peeta comes on out onto the porch. “No, shit. Did you really think I was going to believe him over you?” His gaze soften when he spies the half full bottle of whiskey on the table by her chair. “Why didn’t you call me, Kitten?”

She rolls her eyes, and shrugs. “I thought you were probably busy—“

He steps forward and the way he grips her upper arms, in the tipsy haze that has started in her brain, she wonders if he is going to kiss her. She knows how badly she wants him to. “I’m never too busy for you.” He does kiss her on the forehead and she closes her eyes willing him to kiss her somewhere, anywhere else. “Now, where is my glass? You are going to share that bottle of Wild Turkey with me.”

He lets go of her and goes back in to get that glass, while she wishes that he would finally see her.


End file.
